Drej
The Drej are the antagonists of Titan A.E.. They are an alien species, made of pure energy, as Joseph Korso says. All of them are eyeless drones except for their queen. Like her, they hate humanity, and they destroyed the earth, unaware that Cale Tucker, the protagonist, was sent away from it. It is unknown how the Drej evolved, but their structure and society seems based on bees. Like bees, they have their queen, and she has all of her drones. Their mothership also has a great deal of destructive energy. When it fires this blue energy beam, it can destroy any ship or planet. This is what they used to destroy the planet Earth and the moon. They also attempted to use it to destroy the Titan but Cale figured out how to use their energy to restore the Titan's power cells and create a new Earth. Appearance Upon first inspection, the Drej seem not much different from our species. They're not corporeal entities, yet they have a physical form which appears to be both skeletial and humanoid. All Drej are made, as Korso claims, entirely out of pure energy, giving them a bright blue glow. At the front of their heads is what appears to be an eyespot, which, according to the novelization, also houses a mouth, the latter of which is not seen in the film. Despite their physiology, however, they are tangible and can manipulate objects just as easily as other sapient races. Furthermore, when a limb is destroyed they can regenerate it in a matter of seconds, possibly by extracting energy from their surrounding environment. Drej can fire portions of their substance at foes in a concentrated blast, although whether or not this expendature of energy subsequently weakens their physical form is not explained. Powers and Abilities Like the Drej themselves, their technology is also made of pure energy. The Drej have two primary modes of transportation. The bulk of their fleet is made up of swarms upon swarms of smaller, aggressive looking ships called stingers. Making up both the offensive aerial forces, as well as prisoner and cargo transport, the Stingers consist a small central fuselage with pairs of sharp fins on the back and sides, and a pair of long arms extending up and forward from the body, then leveling off, and angling back down, inward toward each other. The second type of craft is the large mothership. The craft is incomparably massive in size, and powered by a white dwarf star, eliminating the need for fuel. Not only does the flagship house the Drej population, but is also capable of destroying entire planets, as demonstrated on the Earth. To do this, it positions itself over the planet and fires an beam of kinetic energy at it, causing the planet to spin faster and faster, until its centrifugal force overpowers its gravity, thus causing it to rip apart at the seams before its core finally explodes and the planet's remains are sent into outer space. Category:Villains Category:Titan A.E. Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Armies Category:Monsters Category:Those destroyed Category:Males Category:Females Category:Quaternary Antagonists